1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved method and apparatus for providing a source of illumination used in conjunction with a vehicle mounted visor. In particular, the present invention includes a flush mounted light mounted within the visor.
2. Description of Related Technology
The use of windshield visors for trucks and other motor vehicles is well known. An illustrative embodiment of such a device is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 288,309, which discloses a visor which is mounted on the roof of a motor vehicle, preferably near the forward portion of the roof. The visor typically extends beyond the forward edge of the roof line, thereby extending above and beyond the plane of the windshield. Such a visor offers numerous advantages, including protection of the windshield from sun and rain, thereby improving visibility through the windshield for occupants of vehicle. Depending on the design of the visor, other benefits may include providing a mounting surface for vehicle accessories, such as a horn or a light.
An example of a windshield visor including means for illumination is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 273,672. Previous visors that include lights have suffered from numerous problems, including a failure to direct substantially all of the light in a forward direction, promoting increased aerodynamic drag, and being located behind the visor leading edge, thereby preventing illumination of the area immediately in front of the visor. An example of a commercially available visor, which includes lights mounted on the leading edge of the visor, is the "suncap sunvisor", manufactured by the Deflecta-Shield Corporation of Corydon, Iowa.